


How We Met

by 2set40hourslingling



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Gay Couple, M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2set40hourslingling/pseuds/2set40hourslingling
Summary: A story inspired by Glee’s favourite gay couple, Klaine. This story is quite similar to Klaine’s story but it has been switched up a little bit.
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Brett/Eddy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. How We Met(Eddy’s pov)

P.S: this fan fic was inspired by Glee ;)  
And yes, I write Breddy now :)

———————————————————————-

The bell rang, dismissing the students from their classes. Eddy walked with his head down and books hugged to his chest tightly. His keychain attached to his violin case jingled as he walked down the hallway. Everyone avoided him and as soon as he reached his locker, a pair of feet appeared. The same. SAME. shoes appeared in his sight and he reluctantly looked up.  
Of course it's that freaking....... guy again. Why can't he leave me alone for once? There are other kids to pick on too.  
"WHAT'S UP, LADY!" The Bully shouted are Eddy's face. His gang laughed and the bully shoved Eddy against the locker.  
"What do you want, Brandon?" Eddy asked the bully, even though he clearly knew what that damned person wanted.  
Brandon extended his ugly and unhygienic hands toward Eddy. "Money, ASSHOLE!"  
Eddy quickly reached his hands into his pockets and fumbled for his money. He knows that he could just deny but.... you know where that goes. Eddy put a $10 note on Brandon's hands.  
"Thanks, LADY!" Brandon mocked Eddy as he left scared Eddy alone. Eddy let out a sigh of relief. Sure, his family was rich. But that doesn't stop him from all the bullying he gets. 

You see, Eddy's gay. He came out to his whole family and finally the whole school. His family weren't as accepting but they knew nothing can change his mind. He was a person that is strong in what he believes. As for the school, everyone wasn't... accepting. Many people stopped talking to him. Many friends left him. He became the main target of the bullies. He gets shoved to the lockers (luckily he wouldn't have his violin behind him during that moment because it was between classes) at least ten times every single day. It hurt him but he knew he had to come out of the closet or he'd..... die. Or whatever. 

Eddy walked to the Mozart room for the Strings Ensemble club. He's still angry at the fact that his dumb principal decided to name the music room the Mozart Room. He tried to go against it in assembly but instead got Boo'ed before he even began to give a speech about how the music room should be named at least the Music Room. Anyways, he walked into the room and was greeted with glares. He set up his violin and was seated on his seat, staring at his piece ten minutes before their strings ensemble practice starts. His closest friend finally came into the room with a smile. Many girls winked and smiled at his friend as he walked in. 

Eddy considered Ray as his closest friend because he was the only one who didn't bully him.  
"Hey! What's up, Eddy! How are you?" Ray greeted Eddy as he sets up his violin in the first violin chair.  
"Fine, except I lost another $10 again," Eddy tells Ray.  
"DANG IT! That stupid Brandon. URGH. Can't wait to beat that guy up one day," Ray said as he punches his palm.  
"I told you, it's fine. I only have two years left. He would leave me alone after this semester," Eddy assured Ray. Ray smiled and ten minutes later, the practice starts. It's the same old things. The first violin gets the best part and Eddy, in third violin, gets full notes. Boring. 

Even though Eddy has proven that he is worthy of a first violin spot by winning at least three competitions in his city, his bias teacher said no. He hated it. 

The Practice ended after a full session of playing the same notes over and over again.  
"You guys are dismissed!" Mr. Dave said. The students quickly packed up and left. The committee members including Ray gathered and Eddy took his time to pack as he eavesdropped their conversation.

"Look, our enemy, slash , competitors, which is the Walton Academy is strong. We at least need to know what they're playing for the upcoming competition," Lily suggested to the committee.  
"I agree. Who knows? They might already know what we're playing!" Mindy angrily said.  
"We need someone to sneak into their practice session tomorrow," Cindy told the group.  
"I agree," Lindy said.  
"But who?" Wendy asked curiously.  
Slowly, everyone turned to Eddy. He felt the stare and slowly turned to look at them.  
"Wha- what do you guys want?" Eddy asked with fear in his eyes.  
"Are you serious? Come on! I'll do it!" Ray volunteered.  
"No. Eddy's the person for this job. He's gay and everyone will avoid him," Mindy said.  
"Wow." Eddy commented on her statement.  
"Okay, sorry I'm going to say this, Eddy, but he'll attract more people if he walks into that school! He dresses up like a... a," Ray stuttered.  
"A gay person," Cindy filled it in.  
"NO! I don't dress like a gay person!" Eddy denied.  
"Are you listening to yourself? You're literally wearing a cape-like jacket, long pants and BOOTS!" Mindy points out.  
She was right.  
"And that's why he's perfect for this job! Everyone will avoid him cause he's weird!" Lindy said.  
"Hey! Don't say that!" Ray defended Eddy.  
"FINE! I'LL DO IT!" Eddy shouted.  
"Great!" Mindy said and left the room with her gang.  
Ray sighed as he watched them leave.  
"Good luck, bro," Ray wished Eddy. Eddy thanked him and left the room quietly. 

On the next day, he counted down the hours to go to Walton's Academy. It's a private school so he found out the colour of their uniform and picked his outfit similar to their colour.  
It was time, Eddy reached the school and entered the school. It was an all boys school. Definitely going to be attracted to some boys here. That's what kept him excited. He had a whole plan figured out. He was going to follow it accordingly when something happened.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he bumped into this guy. He quickly said sorry and looked up to see..... the best looking boy he's ever met. He wore glasses and his brown eyes met Eddy's.  
"Oh- oh I'm so sorry!" Eddy apologised.  
"It's okay! You don't belong here. Where are you from and where are you going?" The boy asked.  
"O- oh! I'm going to uh.... watch the Strings Ensemble club!" Eddy blurted out. DAMN IT! Eddy said to himself, I JUST RUINED THE WHOLE PLAN!  
"Oh that's great! I'm going there as well!" The boy said with the most beautiful smile. His lips formed the best smile Eddy had seen.  
"Really?" Eddy asked a little too loudly. The boy nodded and extended his hands towards Eddy to shake his hand.  
"Hi! I'm the president of the Walton's Academy's Strings Ensemble club! I'm Brett Yang," the boy introduced himself.  
Eddy took Brett's warm hands and shook them.  
"I- uh- I'm Eddy Chen," Eddy stuttered.  
"Nice name! I'm headed to the music room now! And if you're going there, you're definitely going the wrong way," Brett chuckled and adjusted his violin case he was carrying on his back. DAMN, his chuckle is so HOT! Eddy's mind told himself.  
"Oh- uhm. Will you show me the way?" Eddy asked.  
"Sure!" Brett nodded and unexpectedly..... 

Took Eddy's hand.

Eddy gasped as he followed Brett. It all happened in slow motion. Brett lead Eddy down the stairs and into this long hallway that's pretty and majestic. But all Eddy could see was..... Brett. He didn't even know his surname but this Brett has his heart. The two ran down the hallway. In slow motion. Eddy watched Brett the whole way and looked at every little detail of him. His violin case was grey in colour and his back is..... beautiful. The best part was when Brett started laughing and looked back at Eddy. Eddy smiled brightly and blushed. He followed Brett's lead to the music room.

They stopped in front of a room with a golden plate that said 'Music Room'.  
"Sorry about that, I just like running down the hallway everytime I come to the music room," Brett apologised and laughed at the same time.  
"It's okay.....," Eddy said, his face red.  
"Are you okay? Your face is super red," Brett asked in concern.  
"Oh uhm, I'm okay! I just- I just uh- my face get red even after I run a little, I'm completely fine," Eddy told Brett with a bright smile.  
"Okay, lets go in!" Brett said as he opened the door into a beautiful music room who was filled with people who greeted Eddy as he entered the room.  
Brett have Eddy a seat behind the semi-circle arranged chairs. Brett set up and sat right in front, in the concertmaster seat. Eddy was surprised. He was the president. Of course he's the concertmaster. He must be really good. 

The practice started and Eddy was right. Brett was REALLY good. His fingers shifted up and down the fingerboard effortlessly. He hit the high notes easily. His solo sounded so nice and...... amazing. After an hour of listening to amazing music, they ended. Brett gave a short briefing before he dismissed the club. Eddy waited till Brett finished saying goodbye to his members and packed up.  
"Wow, uh..... you're really good. Like, CRAZY good." Eddy complimented Brett.  
"Thanks! I forgot to ask you though, what are you here for?" Brett finally asked. Eddy could t say anything.  
"Uh.... I'm just here to..... check the school out! And since I take violin lessons I figured I'd check this club out," Eddy said. Wow, that was close.  
Brett smiled and walked Eddy out of the room.  
"Well, you should come! It's great here! We have a no-bullying policy here. It's one of the best things in this school," Brett informed Eddy.  
"Woah! My school don't have that, sadly." Eddy said in disappointment.  
"Which school are you from?" Brett curiously asked.  
"Uh.... McLabes High School!" Eddy answered.  
"A public school! I don't like them. They're dirty and the people there are really mean," Brett said.  
"I agree!" Eddy exclaimed as the two boys reached the cafeteria.  
"Woah, it's so clean and cool!" Eddy said.  
"Cleanliness is number one in this school," Brett informed Eddy as they sat down on an empty table. The two talked and was soon joined by another two members of the Strings Ensemble club. They talked and laughed. 

As he watched the three talk and joke around, Eddy couldn't hold it in any longer and asked,  
"Are- are any of the guys here.... gay?"  
The three looked at Eddy.  
"Well, these two aren't but I'm Bisexual," Brett pointed out. 

Eddy stared at Brett shocked. OMG, OMG, HE LIKES BOYS TOO! Eddy squealed inside. His face turned really red again.  
"Uh.... are you okay?" Brett asked Eddy.  
"Uh... YES! I'm just really tired that's all. I've gotta go!" Eddy quickly said and stood up.  
"All right! Guess we say goodbye here!" Brett stood up to see Eddy off.  
"No, I'll give you my phone number. Eddy tore a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote his phone number on it. He gave it to Brett and Brett was shocked.  
"Oh! Uhh, great!" Brett said.  
"Thank you so much for the tour! I'm gonna go now!" Eddy shook the three boy's hands and quickly left the school and went home. Eddy smiled the whole way home. He finally found someone like him. And he LIKED him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eddy's phone buzzed. Eddy looked at his phone and was shocked and excited to see a text from Brett. 

Brett  
——————————————————————

Hey! How are you doing?

~Brett________________________________

Eddy squealed. He quickly replied.  
————————————————————————

Hey, Brett! I'm fine! How about you?~Eddy________________________________

The two talked for the rest of the night. And for the rest of the week.

This was the first week Eddy has genuinely felt happy in school. He smiled at Brandon when he asked for money. Brandon was weirded out and just snatched the money. Eddy whipped out his phone everytime after each class. He'd read their messages from the day before again and again. He has a huge crush on Brett. He really did. 

Ray noticed this weird behaviour and asked Eddy the one questions he thought he'd never ask.  
"Yo, why are you so happy this week?"  
Eddy looked at Ray and shook his head.  
"Oh, it's nothing," Eddy refuses to tell Ray.  
Ray took a guess and asked,  
"It's a guy, am I right?"  
Eddy's head never looked up at Ray that fast and Eddy was shocked.  
"No! It's not!" Eddy denied.  
Ray laughed at Eddy.  
"I knew it. Someone from Walton's Academy I take it?" Ray asked.  
Eddy finally nodded and said,  
"I have a crush on him. His name's Brett. Brett Yang. He's really cute and he's really good at the violin. He's bi. We've been talking this whole week. That's why," Eddy confessed.  
Ray smiled proudly. He was glad Eddy was finally happy.  
"Good for you, bro," Ray said. The two smiled at each other and they walked to Mozart Room together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a month since Brett and Eddy have met. They've talked every single day and grew closer to each other each day. They went out a few times and had a lot of fun. Eddy didn't want to pop the question he desired to ask Brett everyone they talked. Do you have any crushes? Eddy asked Brett in his heart. Eddy really liked him but Brett seemed to look at him as a best friend. And he did, because that's how he seemed to treat Eddy. He accepted it though, because it means that Eddy would be the closest person to him.

On that day, they went for some bubble tea. Brett sipped on his bubble tea happily.  
"Let me tell you, this place has the BEST bubble tea ever!" Brett exclaimed with pearls filled in his mouth. Eddy nodded and smiled as he watched Brett drink his bubble tea.  
"Are you not going to drink yours?" Brett asked Eddy.  
"Oh, I am! I just need to take my time or else my stomach wouldn't digest it properly," Eddy said. Brett laughed at Eddy.  
"You're really funny. I like it," Brett said. That one sentence made Eddy stop what he was doing and his face went red.  
"Thanks, haha," was all Eddy could say at the moment. 

The next day, Eddy went to Walton's Academy to practice a repertoire with Brett. Brett wanted to see Eddy's skill and Eddy was reluctant but after a few convincing words, Eddy agreed. 

Eddy stepped into the Music Room and Brett was already warming up.  
"Hey! You're here! Let's set up and get going!" Brett told Eddy.  
Eddy smiled and quickly set up. He was finally ready when Brett sat down.  
"Wait... I thought we were going to do this together," Eddy said.  
Brett smiled at Eddy and motioned for Eddy to sit next to him. Eddy sat next to him and looked at Brett in confusion.  
"What's going on?" Eddy asked.  
"Look, Eddy. Do you have any idea... why I asked you to come over today, when there's no practice?" Brett asked.  
"No?" Eddy was confused. He put his violin down and looked at Brett.  
"Eddy, I have so much time to spend with my other friends after school or even practice my violin at home but I chose to hang out with you," Brett said. Eddy was shocked. He thinks he know where this was going.  
"When we first met, I felt a connection. It was like I've met you before but I haven't. I don't usually take someone's hands randomly. You were cute when your face turned red whenever I asked you a question and I knew it was not some kind of disease you claimed it was. All the walks and chats we had were sincere,"  
"There's a moment where you say to yourself, oh, there he is, the one I've been looking for my whole life." Brett said as he looked into Eddy's eyes. Eddy was shocked. This can't be happening. Brett took Eddy's hands and caressed them.  
"Watching you talk about yourself and about your life, you have...... moved me. I felt connected to you... I was....  
Attracted,"  
Eddy stared at Brett in shock.  
"The reason I chose to spend so much time with you is because...... I like you. And I lied about my sexuality. I'm gay. I just wanted to fit in with the guys," Brett chuckled as he confessed his feelings. Eddy didn't talk. He was completely. Shocked.  
"I really like you, Eddy. Your smile, your laugh, your terrible dad jokes, your eyes are beautiful and you shine when you step into the room," Brett said.

There was silence until Brett leaned over and kissed Eddy on the lips. Eddy kissed him back, and he held Brett's face. It lasted a few seconds but felt like a minute to them. The two kissed quietly in the empty Music Room. Brett pulled away slowly. They stared into each other's eyes as if they were talking through their eyes.

"I like you, too," Eddy finally confessed. The two smiled at each other and hugged.  
"I know," Brett replied with a huge smile.

"So..... are we officially together now?" Eddy asked. Brett nodded. 

Eddy was so happy that he hugged Brett again. 

"Let's play," Brett said as he picked his own violin up. Eddy nodded.

"Let's do it," Eddy replied.


	2. Brett's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Brett's POV

This is Brett's pov.

In a classroom filled with 16-year old boys talking, sat a quiet boy with earphones plugged into his ears. Instead of pop music blasting from the earphones into his ears, a repertoire composed by Tchaikovsky was playing. The boy stared intensely at a piece he held in his hands, his eyes scanned the piece as he followed the music. His feet tapped along to the rhythm of the piece and his fingers tapped intensely but quietly on the invisible fingerboard on the table. A classmate approached the boy and sat down opposite him.

"Hey, practicing again?" The classmate asked.

The boy looked up and took his earphones out. 

"Yeah," the boy sighed. The boy took his round glasses off and wiped it clean with his shirt. 

"Brett, you've got to chill, the competition is literally four months away. You're acting as if it's going to happen next week!" The classmate pointed out. Brett looked at him as smirked.

"I need to use my time wisely, Hyung," Brett informed Hyung.

"Well, use it wisely then. Brett, you need to come with us later. We are going to the mall. We're gonna eat and hang out. You in?" Hyung asked Brett with hope.  
Brett shook his head. 

"Nah, bro. I've got Strings Ensemble later, we're practicing for our competition that's happening at the end of the year. We need to win," said Brett as he began to pack his stuff into his brown suitcase. Brett has this suitcase which he uses for musical purposes. Everything he needs for music is all in there. 

Hyung sighed. 

"Well, enjoy!" Hyung told Brett with little enthusiasm.

Brett thanked Hyung and proceeded to keep everything. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and smiled. He was excited for the club later. It's the most exciting part of his everyday life in school.

The school bell rang and Brett quickly left the classroom. He excitedly walked down the halls leading to a staircase which he'd take to the floor below where the Music Room was. He smiled at every person that made eye contact, which made everyone's day. Brett was known as the 'best violinist' in his school. He has won many competitions and many other violinists in his city worshipped him. He was not as popular as the 'actual rich kids' in his school, though. He has a friend group, yes, but he hangs out with them only when he needed time off from practice. They respect his practice schedule, too. He's like the kid that almost everyone in school knew but not popular.

As he reached the stairs and started climbing down the stairs, he was so distracted on smiling at other people he forgot to look in front. He accidentally bumped into someone who was going up the stairs whilst climbing down the stairs. The boy quickly apologised and Brett apologised too. He looked at the boy and the first thing he saw was the boy's beautiful dark brown eyes. 

"I- I'm so sorry!" The boy said again.

"It- it's okay!" Brett reassured the boy. He noticed that the boy didn't go to his school because he had never seen him before. But his outfit really did make him think that he was a student because of the colour. The boy was really fashionable and the outfit impressed Brett.

"Oh, you don't belong here. Where are you from and where are you going?" Brett asked curiously. The boy looked devastated after Brett asked that question. His eyes wandered around and soon the boy replied with,

"Oh- oh! I'm going to uh.... watch the Strings Ensemble club!" The boy stuttered.   
Brett was delighted to hear that.

"Oh, that's great! I'm going there as well!" Brett excitedly said and smiled. The boy stared at Brett for a second and quickly and kind of loudly said,

"Really?" 

Brett was surprised by his strange behaviour and extended his hands towards the boy before he continued to stare at Brett. 

"Hi! I'm the president of the Walton's Academy Strings Ensemble Club! I'm Brett Yang!" Brett introduced himself. The boy shook his hands and held them a little too tightly. 

"I- uh- I'm Eddy. Eddy Chen," the boy nervously said. It was a beautiful name so Brett said,

"Nice name! I'm headed the Music Room now! And if you're going there, you're definitely going the wrong way," Brett said as he chuckled at the boys mistake. Eddy's face went a little red. 

"Oh, uhm.. will you show me the way?" Eddy shyly asked Brett. 

"Sure!' Brett nodded and looked at Eddy's hands. Brett took Eddy's hands and led the shy boy down the stairs to the Music Room. He ran down the hallway, he thought was the best part of his school building because it was majestic and pretty. Eddy followed Brett down the hallway in shock. The two reached the Music Room and Brett laughed. 

"Sorry, I just really like running down this hallway," Brett said apologetically. 

"It's okay," Eddy said and his face turned super red that Brett got super worried.

"Are you okay? Your face is SUPER red," Brett questioned Eddy with concern. The red-faced boy's eyes wandered around, as if trying to find an excuse. 

"Oh uhm, I'm okay! I just- I just uh- my face get red even after I run a little, I'm completely fine," Eddy said very quickly and non-convincingly. Brett knew he was lying but he didn't want to ask Eddy why he was lying. 

Brett opened the door and lead Eddy into their Music Room. The members greeted them with smiles and Brett returned their greetings. He led Eddy to a row of chairs at the back of the Music Room reserved for all visitors.

After making sure that Eddy was completely comfortable in his seat, Brett went to set up. He sat in his usual seat, the concertmaster seat. After a while of catching up with some of his friends and warm-ups, the practice started. Brett has prepared this piece since a week ago so he knew he'd nail it. He went through the whole piece without any difficulties. He could feel Eddy staring at him from behind, he knew it.

One hour of constant practices in the Music Room, the practice was finally done. Everyone kept their instruments, said their goodbyes to each other and left. Eddy walked towards Brett who was keeping his violin with a shocked and amazed face.

"Wow! Uh..... you're really good. Like, crazy good," Eddy complimented Brett.

Brett thanked him and remembered the question he was going to ask Eddy when they met. 

"I forgot to ask you though, what are you here for?" Brett questioned Eddy seriously. Eddy's eyes, again, wandered everywhere.

"Uh.... I'm just here to.... check the school out!" And since I take violin lessons I figured out I'd check this club out," Eddy said. Brett instantly knew Eddy was lying because outsiders were only allowed to check the school out with their parents and the headmaster. Brett didn't want to tell Eddy that he knew it was a lie so he played along. Brett began to walk out of the room and Eddy followed. 

"Well.. you should come! It's great here! We have a no-bullying policy here. It's one of the best things here," Brett told Eddy proudly.

Eddy was surprised.

"Woah! My school doesn't have that, sadly," Eddy said in disappointment. 

"Which school are you from?" Brett curiously asked.

"Uh... I'm from McLabes High School!" Eddy answered. Brett knew instantly.

"A public school! I don't like them. They're dirty and the people there are really mean," Brett said. He had experience. He visited his brother's school, which is a public school and was completely traumatised. The cleanliness definitely was at the bottom because it made him want to throw up when he went to the toilet. Since then, he has not visited any public schools. 

"I agree!" Eddy enthusiastically said. Brett smiled and they reached the school's cafeteria.

"Woah, it's so clean and cool!" Eddy exclaimed. 

"Well, cleanliness is number one in this school," Brett said to Eddy. Brett loved this school mainly for their cleanliness. 

The two boys settled down on an empty table and was soon joined by Brett's two other close friends, Hyung and Dave. They talked about the school and laughed at unexpected dad jokes.

There was a moment where Eddy stayed really quiet. Brett noticed it but he didn't ask Eddy why.

"Are-," Eddy started saying. Brett turned his attention to what Eddy was going to say.

"Are any of the guys here..... gay?"

They all looked Eddy. No one responded.

"Well, those two aren't but I'm bisexual," Brett quickly said. Hyung looked at Brett weirdly. Hyung was the only one who knew Brett was actually gay, and he didn't understand why Brett would lie to another gay person. 

Brett payed attention to Eddy's reaction. The boy turned red and looked away from the boys. Now Brett was sure of it. Eddy was gay. And Brett knew it. I mean, anyone would have known Eddy was gay by the way he dressed, but Brett just had to make sure.

Brett acted surprised and asked Eddy,

"Uh... are you okay?" Brett asked Eddy in the most concerned voice he could do.

"Uh... YES! I'm just really tired, that's all. I've gotta go!" Eddy quickly said and stood up. 

"All right! Guess we say goodbye here!" Brett stood up to see Eddy off. Brett was surprised at this reaction. 

"No, I'll give you my phone number" Eddy tore a piece of paper from his brown notebook and wrote his phone number on it. He gave it to Brett and Brett was shocked. 

"Oh! Uhh, great!" Brett said and took the piece of paper. He was happy to not have to ask for Eddy's number. 

"Thank you so much for the tour! I'm gonna go now!" Eddy said as he picked up his bag and left quickly. Brett watched as Eddy rushed off and bumped into a few people at the exit. For the first time after 10 months, he actually felt something in his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brett got home and put his bag down in his room.

"Brett?" his mother called for him. Brett rushed down to the kitchen and Brett's mom was preparing dinner. 

"Yes, mom?" Brett replied. His mother turned back to look at her son. 

"How was school?" Mrs. Yang asked. Brett cursed in his mind because his mom once again, knew something was up.

"It was fine! Why do you ask?" Brett lied to his mom. His mom smirked as she put her spatula down and turns her body around to face Brett. She crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"You sure?" Mrs. Yang asked Brett again. Brett bit his lip and nodded.

"Oh, come on, now, Ah Yang," Mrs. Yang teased Brett.

"How do you know if I'm lying?" Brett asked with his innocent face. Mrs. Yang laughed and shook her head.

"Ah Yang, I'm your mother. I know if you're lying or not," Mrs. Yang replied.

"How?" Brett demanded.

"Okay, okay. First of all, you always bite your lips when you lie, you always try to put on your confident face and you always ask me how I know when I catch you lying," Mrs. Yang said, exposing Brett.

"I-," Brett started.

"And..... I am sure something is up because you run upstairs instead of coming to the kitchen to tell me about your day, so what happened?" Mrs. Yang asked.

"Fine..... I met... someone..," Brett revealed to his mother. Brett's face blushed and he knew what was his mother's next words.

"Ooooooh.... Is he handsome and talented like my boy?" Mrs. Yang said.

"Yes, mom. He plays the violin too! He's really nice and.....," Brett stopped.

"And...?" Mrs. Yang asked excitedly.

"And.... he's cute...," Brett confessed. He blushed harder. His mother let out a little laugh and turned back to the cutting board. 

"I can tell you really like him. I hope you guys can last longer than you and that boy, what's his name again?" Mrs. Yang said.

"Ben," Brett frowned a little, reminded of his previous relationship with Ben.

"Yeah! I still hope I'll meet him one day and scold him for breaking my precious boy's heart," Mrs. Yang said.

"Mom, come on, I'm over it. And I'm not a little boy anymore, stop saying stuff like that," Brett told his mother. Mrs. Yang sighed.

"I want to protect my boy, that's all. Sorry if I'm overprotective. But you do know it's for your safety, right?" Mrs. Yang said in concern.

"Yes, mom. I know. I'm 16, I can take care of myself now," Brett assured his mother.

"I hope you will," Mrs. Yang said. Brett smiled. His mother is the only person that loves him till this extent. He loves her as much. In the Yang house, it was mostly only the three of them, Mrs. Yang, Brett and his brother. His father was always on a business trip. The mother and the two son's bond grew stronger than ever in that period of time. The three only had each other to trust. His mother has a soft heart and was always concerned for her two sons. Brett's mother was not what every Asian parents would be. She listened and comforted her sons when they are sad. Brett has always felt bad for his fellow Asian classmates whenever they talked about how unfairly their parents treated them.

Brett sighed and thanked his mother for the conversation. He went up and into his room. He sat down and looked through his phone. He immediately remembered the piece of paper with Eddy's number on it. He quickly reached his hands into his pockets and fumbled around till he felt a piece of paper. He pulled it out while he pressed dial pad on his screen. He typed in Eddy's number and saved his contact. 

Brett laid down on his bed and battled with his mind if he should text Eddy first. He finally made his mind up and texted Eddy. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Eddy

\-----------------------------

Hey! How are you doing?

~Brett

_______________________________

Eddy replied 30 seconds later.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hey Brett! I'm fine! How about you?

~Eddy

________________________________

A smile spread across Brett's face and the two chatted for the rest of the night, and week.

Eddy has definitely made Brett's day at school better. Eddy's 'good morning' texts and shy texts made Brett smile every time he reads them. He checked his phone every chance he gets in school and when school finished they would always hang out. They would always go to either the Bubble Tea shop or their personal favourite coffee shop near their schools. They both have a lot of similarities in hobbies and favourites. They both love coffee and bubble tea. And they both have love and passion for classical music, even though Eddy listened more to pop music than Brett. Brett would stare at Eddy and smile at Eddy's silly dances. 

One fine afternoon during their daily hangout, the two went to their bubble milk tea shop they frequent. They greeted the manager and some of the workers and ordered their usual. Even before they sat down at their spot, Brett was already excited as they received their bubble tea. He squealed excitedly and quickly sat down. He took a picture and posted it on his instagram story. Eddy smiled at the excited Brett. He smiled and poked his straw into his bubble tea. He took a sip and let out a satisfied sigh.

"It's good as EVER!" Eddy exclaimed. Brett agreed and poked his straw into his bubble tea cover. He noticed Eddy staring at him and his heart beat faster. He hid it and told Eddy,

"Let me tell you, this place has the BEST bubble tea!" Brett said happily, not realising that his mouth was full with pearls. Eddy stared at him more and Brett pretended to be dumb about it.

"Are you going to drink yours?" Brett asked Eddy.

Eddy blinked and quickly sat up. 

"Oh, I- I am! I just need to take my time or my stomach wouldn't digest it properly," Eddy stuttered. Brett found Eddy's impromptu excuse very funny. He laughed.

"You're really funny. I like it," Brett said. He saw Eddy freeze and smirked. Got him, he told himself. Eddy's face turned really red again. 

That night, Brett suggested to Eddy through text that they'd hang out in his school. Eddy told him that he had to practice and Brett improvised. It has to be tomorrow, Brett thought to himself. Brett told Eddy that he'd help Eddy with his repertoire. Eddy was reluctant, but Brett kept convincing him till he agreed. Brett smiled and then sighed. He was nervous. He was pretty sure that Eddy liked him based on the way Eddy acted around him. He liked Eddy too, a lot. His personality, his smile, his fashion sense, his words and his loving eyes. There's so much more to Eddy he liked, no, loved, but those were the only ones he could point out. He had booked the Music Room for tomorrow and called off practice. He told Hyung his plans for the next day and all Hyung said was: 

"There's no need for good luck, he'll say yes,"

Brett thought of Hyung's words and doubted it. What if Eddy didn't actually like him, what if Eddy says no. Brett sighed loudly and prepared for bed. He was really nervous. Looking at his phone, he set the alarm for the next morning and closed his eyes. He tried to shake off the nervousness, but couldn't. 

On the next morning, Brett woke up, brushed his teeth longer than usual. He needed to make sure he looked good and nice for Eddy, especially today. Brett wore his uniform and sprayed cologne his father gave him. He hoped Eddy would like it. The boy went down to have breakfast with his mother and brother, they had a normal conversation and Brett hurried off to school afterwards. The day at school was as normal as the other days, but not for Brett. Every minute he looked up at the clock to check if time has passed. Hyung tried to calm Brett down and succeeded for only a couple of minutes. Brett tried to rehearse his piece during recess, but couldn't get the nervousness out of his mind.

Finally school was over. Brett ran down the stairs and quickly opened the door to the Music Room. He set up everything and began warming up. He told himself to pretend that this was just another hang-out with Eddy and relaxed himself by playing something. He noticed Eddy coming into the room a minute after that and panicked a little inside. 

"Hey! You're here! Let's set up and get going," Brett told Eddy enthusiastically. He watched as his crush set up and sat down. This is it, I can do this, Brett told himself. Eddy finished setting up and noticed Brett sitting down. 

"Wait... I thought we were going to do this together," Eddy asked in confusion. Brett motioned for Eddy to sit beside him. Brett watched as Eddy sat next to him. 

"What's going on?" Eddy asked Brett curiously. Brett cleared his throat.

"Look, Eddy. Do you have any idea... why I asked you to come over today, when there's no practice?" Brett lied.

"No?" Eddy answered, very confused. Eddy put his violin down and looked at Brett.

"Eddy, I have so much time to spend with my other friends after school or even practice my violin at home, but I chose to hang out with you," Brett said. Eddy was shocked. Brett hoped Eddy would know where this was going.

"When we first met, I felt a connection. It was like I've met you before but I haven't. I don't usually take someone's hands randomly. You were cute when your face turned red whenever I asked you a question and I knew it was not some kind of disease you claimed it was. All the walks and chats we had were sincere," Brett said with a smile.

"There's a moment where you say to yourself, oh, there he is, the one I've been looking for my whole life." Brett said as he looked into Eddy's eyes. Eddy was shocked. Brett looked at Eddy's hands. Brett took them and caressed them.

"Watching you talk about yourself and about your life, you have...... moved me. I felt connected to you... I was.... Attracted," Brett finally said.

Eddy stared at Brett in shock.

"The reason I chose to spend so much time with you is because...... I like you. And I lied about my sexuality. I'm gay. I just wanted to fit in with the guys," Brett chuckled as he confessed his feelings. Eddy didn't talk. Brett hoped this wouldn't turn the other way. 

"I really like you, Eddy. Your smile, your laugh, your terrible dad jokes, your eyes are beautiful and you shine when you step into the room," Brett said with a smirk.

Brett looked into Eddy's eyes as Eddy tried to process Brett's words and the situation. His eyes shifted to Eddy's lips and couldn't resist it anymore. Brett leaned over and kissed those lips. To his surprise, Eddy kissed him back , and he held Brett's face. It lasted a few seconds, but felt like a minute to them. The two kissed quietly in the empty Music Room. Brett pulled away slowly. They stared into each other's eyes as if they were talking through their eyes.

"I like you, too," Eddy finally confessed. The two smiled at each other and hugged. Brett's heart leaped with joy.

"I know," Brett replied with a huge smile.

"So..... are we officially together now?" Eddy asked. Brett let out a little laugh and nodded.

Brett felt really happy and Eddy hugged Brett tightly.

"Let's play," Brett said as he picked his own violin up. Eddy nodded.

"Let's do it," Eddy replied.


End file.
